Friends or More?
by Xora.chan
Summary: Rain changes into a vampire and Gaberial stays the night
1. Chapter 1

The storm finally broke. Rain fell like buckets of liquid were being dumped everywhere at once. Anything that was out in the rain was sure to get washed away.  
Rapidly running for shelter, Rain caught herself wondering what her "boyfriend" was doing right then. 'Probably screwing another guy.' she thought.  
See, the guy she was in love with was gay. But he hadn't told anyone and when she went to go ask him out, she'd seen him making out with his current boyfriend. She could tell he was very happy from all the sounds coming out of his mouth.  
Throwing the memory out of her head, Rain glanced around and she spotted an old church that was falling apart.  
She ran inside without even thinking and at that point all she cared was it was dry.  
Her breathing was rigid from her sprint as she glanced around.  
Her eyes rested on what looked like a man sitting with his legs hugged to his chest.  
As she went to step towards him she heard his voice crack as he said, "Don't come any closer..."  
Rain slide her body back into the shadows and watched the man get up and turn his face towards her.  
She gasped seeing his eyes were bright crimson in color.  
"Come here deary... You smell delicious..." he said, baring his sharp teeth at her.  
For some odd reason Rain couldn't understand, she was walking towards him.  
It was like he was pulling her towards him, like he was a strong magnet.  
She shivered when his cold hands grabbed her shoulders and he tilted her head sideways and down, exposing her bare throat to him.  
As he sunk his fangs into her, she gasped.  
Her blood flowed freely from her neck into the man's mouth, and he gratefully was sucking it down.  
He stopped before she was entirely drained and held her against him, whispering into her ear.  
"Now you'll be like me..." After his words were said, Rain passed out and everything went dark.

~Several days later~

Rain jolted awake.  
'Where am I? What am I?'  
She glanced around and memories suddenly flooded back to her.  
She recalled being bite on the neck by a strange man with crimson eyes.  
She thought for a moment or two before she realized what he was.  
She let out a low fierce growl more suited for a mountain lion then a teenage girl.  
She gasped when she realized what she did.  
Growling again, she tried to remember what the man had told her.  
"Damn it! What did he tell me?"  
Grinding her teeth together made her remember.  
The scene replayed in her head a few times before it sunk in.  
"T-there's no way... I-i can't b-be..."  
She gently ran her tongue along her top teeth and sure enough, there they were.  
Sharp. Pointed. Fangs.  
She screamed in pure horror at the discovery.  
'This has to be a dream! A very, very bad dream!' she was screaming in her head.  
She looked outside, noticing then that it was dark.  
Peeking outside, she saw the moon and realized it was a perfect clear night of the full moon.  
She sighed and decided to head back home, even though nobody was there to miss her.  
Rain's parents had divorced barely over a year after she was born.  
Her mother always told her that she was how they stayed together.  
That they both loved her enough to put up with one another.  
Though that miracle didn't last very long.  
About four months after Rain's first birthday, her parents split up.  
Her mother won custody over her in court and they had been happy for a long while.  
Then her mom got into a car accident that proved fatal to her.  
Now that Rain was 16 though, and living in a currently paid off house, she had two choices.  
Live alone in that house, which she loved; or live with her father, who had recently become addicted to drugs.  
To Rain, the choice was simple; stay where she was completely happy.  
Well, not completely.  
The guy she was in love with was gay!  
'He could have told me at the very least.' she ranted in her head.  
'I feel like such an idiot for not realizing it until I saw him...'  
Sighing, Rain walked into her house and sat on the sofa, turning the T.V. on to a very strange story.  
"The man was announced 'insane' when he bit a man's throat and he bled to death."  
Rain was shocked when they showed a picture of the man that had bitten her.  
"He was insane all right... Insanely hungry probably." she said, changing the channel quickly.  
She stopped on a movie and groaned when she noticed that it was Twilight.  
Flipping through almost every channel twice, she turned back to the news.  
When she noticed that there was a story about her school on there, she watched, oddly interested.  
She noticed people moving in the distance and she noticed who they were.  
It was Azelza and his boyfriend making out.  
Laughing hard, she got up to go make herself dinner.  
It didn't take her long to realize that she was only craving blood.  
'Well, I guess I am a vampire now...' she thought.  
'I guess I need to eat like one now too...'  
She sighed as she grabbed her favorite black hoodie and bolted out her back door, sure to lock it.  
As she was wandering through the woods, she spotted a doe.  
It was badly limping from where it's leg had gotten completely ripped off by a hunter's trap.  
'May as well end it's suffering.' she thought, slowly moving her body into a hunting crouch.  
The rest of it was all a big blur.  
It all felt so natural.  
The leap onto the doe.  
The sinking of her fangs into it's neck.  
The draining of it's blood and she drank.  
It felt as though Rain had done this for a whole lifetime and more.  
Yet in reality, this was only her first time making a kill.  
She looked down at her clothes.  
Not even a spot of blood.  
'I always was a clean eater.' she thought happily.  
'Thank God, since this is my favorite hoodie...'  
She sprinted quickly back to her house just in time to receive a phone call.  
"Hello?" she answered, noticing her voice was higher pitched than before.  
"Rain? Rain is that you?" a voice asked.  
Rain knew the voice was familiar but she couldn't remember who it belonged to.  
"Yeah... I'm sorry. Who is this?" she asks quickly.  
"Rain you twit! It's Gaberial!" he basically shouted into her ear.  
"Oh! Sorry Gabe..." she said nervously.  
"Don't call me that... Hey can I come over?" he asked quickly.  
"Why on earth do you wanna?" Rain asked, slightly confused.  
"My mom's pissed at me and I don't really wanna be near her." he explains.  
"Uh... Sure, but I can't say I can let ya stay long." she tells him.  
"Why not? Expecting someone?" his voice sounding perverted.  
"No. I'm just really tired and might fall asleep soon." she answered.  
"Oh ok." Gaberial said simply.  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes, tops."  
"Alright" Rain said as she hung up the phone and went to unlock her front door.  
Sure enough, within ten minutes, Gaberial was there.

Gaberial walked in and flopped down onto Rain's couch, making himself comfy.  
Rain sighed and flopped down beside him.  
He grinned and decided that her lap looked rather comfy and he rested his head on it, causing her to blush and his grin to widen.  
Sighing deeply, she started to stroke his hair, which always made Gaberial sleepy.  
After a few minutes, he turned and nuzzled his face into her stomach, which was filled with warm deer blood.  
Gaberial slept soundly except for the sigh he let out after nuzzling into Rain.  
Rain was very glad she had eaten that deer, Gaberial was asleep so deeply that she could have bitten and drained him and he would never know it.  
Holding herself back was difficult.  
The blood lust for her friend was insanely large.  
Maybe it was because she had accidentally tasted his blood before and now she badly craved it.  
That day had been an awkward one.  
Rain had gotten up and missed her bus so she had had to walk to school.  
Of course, she was late to class and her teacher gave her extra homework to do.  
she had to miss lunch to go make up a test which she failed, and she had gotten into a fight at school.  
What amazed her still was that it had been a fist fight.  
With Gaberial.  
Gaberial wasn't a very violent person.  
He could be if you pissed him off enough, but normally he wasn't.  
He had had a rough day so he was easily aggravated.  
His dad had been drunk the night before and beat him.  
He still had a scar down his back from the chair leg that his dad had used.  
Thinking about it, Rain lifted up his shirt and ran her finger gently over it, causing the young man below her to shiver.  
Going back into her memory, they had been in gym.  
Their very last class of the day.  
With the chatty group of kids their class was, they were told to run the gym all period.  
Gaberial and Rain were walking most of the time, just chatting about random things.  
When somebody bumped Gaberial and held up his fist at them, Rain had been shocked.  
That wasn't a normal thing for Gaberial to do.  
When she asked him what was wrong, he never answered.  
He had glared at her.  
That had freaked Rain out.  
Gaberial almost never glared at anybody, yet alone his best friend.  
Rain had said sorry and accidentally bumped in Gaberial since she wasn't paying attention.  
He had snapped at that.  
The next thing Rain knew was she was on the floor and her cheek was bruised.  
She looked up at Gaberial just in time to see him trow a punch at her and she ducked.  
Gaberial had barely missed her head.  
Shocked and badly confused, Rain hurled herself straight into Gaberial's gut, causing him to spit up a little blood.  
Gaberial had a fairly weak body.  
Whenever he got a chest cold, or anything that made breathing hard, he would cough up blood.  
What was even worse, was he was anemic.  
His mother would always worry if he even bleed a little because she feared it would one day not stop.  
Gaberial slumped onto Rain's body when she hit him.  
He was just stunned and Rain knew it.  
Rain had always been good at fighting.  
Her dad had taught her how to fight.  
Rain knocked Gaberial's body off her.  
She didn't realize what she was doing when she landed a punch right in his nose.  
When Gaberial's blood started to gush out, she panicked.  
She hadn't meant to hit him that hard, and now he was bleeding heavily.  
Rain helped him up and rushed to the clinic where the nurse sat Gaberial up and made Rain sit behind him.  
She understood why almost immediately.  
Gaberial was close to passing out and him falling backwards would make him choke on his own blood.  
He swayed around a bit, his eyes fluttering open and shut.  
It was obvious Rain had hit him way too hard.  
After a little bit, Gaberial started to straighten up.  
He looked at the bloody tissues and asked Rain to help him stand up.  
The nurse told then not to, but they did anyways.  
When Rain took the tissues to throw them away, she got blood on her one finger.  
When nobody was looking, she licked it off.  
Rain was amazed at how good Gaberial's thin blood tasted.  
It was the best thing Rain had ever tasted.  
Rain mentally slapped herself out of her memory at that point.  
'Don't think about his blood.' she thought.  
'That will just make me want it more.'  
She heard a soft sigh and saw Gaberial's eyes open slightly.  
Rain grinned down at him and he nuzzled into her stomach more.  
She gasped and blushed feeling his lips gently press against her belly button.  
Gaberial smirked and sat up then, his shirt falling back down over his scars.  
He stretched a bit and flipped through the T.V. channels, trying to find something good to watch.  
After doing so about twice, he settled on an anime.  
Rain thought it was Death Note.  
She wasn't sure.  
She wasn't really paying much attention to it.  
Glancing at the clock and realizing it was one am, she looked back at Gaberial.  
"Hey..." she said.  
"What?" he mumbled, trying to watch the anime.  
"It's one in the morning. Just wanna stay over?" she asked him.  
This had happened several times before.  
Gaberial came over, they both lost track of time, and he wound up staying over sleeping on Rain's couch.  
He sighed softly, "Sure."  
He grinned at Rain, and it was a very perverted looking grin.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight though?" he asked, his voice almost dripping with fake lust.  
"No." Rain said sternly.  
It was like potty training a cat.  
Gaberial never listened.  
He would probably just crawl into Rain's bed while she slept anyways.  
She was a heavy sleeper, and he knew that.  
Rain sighed and went into her room and grabbed a pair of pajama's that wouldn't show anything if Gaberial did decide to climb in her bed.  
She was really slow changing her clothes for some reason.  
Rain was feeling sluggish now.  
'Probably my gut digesting blood.' she guessed.  
She slowly crawled into her bed and quickly passed out.

Gaberial laid there for quite a while.  
He was waiting to make sure Rain was fully asleep.  
He planned on sneaking into her room and tickling her while she was sleeping.  
He'd done this before, and he had loved her reaction.  
While he tickled her, her eyes had opened a little from the shock, but all she did was roll over and hug him.  
He had to unwind her arms from around him to get back to the couch, otherwise he had to sleep there or bring her with him.  
He grinned evilly at the thought, considering just sleeping with her this time.  
He slowly and quietly got up, not sure how heavy Rain was asleep.  
Walking to her room was a challenge.  
The floor creaked. A lot.  
He stopped what felt like every ten seconds to make sure that he hadn't woken her up.  
He guessed she was probably passed out, but with her, you can never tell.  
Some nights she would sleep like a rock, while other nights were like a sleeping hamster.  
No sleep until the sun rose.  
He realized that if she was having a 'hamster' night, she might never let him back into her house again, but he would be ok.  
He could talk her into anything.  
Well, almost anything.  
He couldn't get her to agree on dares where if she lost she had to kiss some random loser from school.  
Or at least, not yet.  
He was planning on how to get her to agree to a bet like that.  
His main problem was, they were such good friends, they were open books to each other.  
They both knew each others strengths and weaknesses.  
He sighed mentally and slowly opened her bedroom door.  
Just as he guessed.  
Completely dead to the world.  
He grinned when he saw her.  
This was the perfect night to try and sleep with her.  
She would sleep so heavy and long that she would never know someone else was in her bed with her.  
He gently moved the covers and slid in behind her, hugging her to his waist.  
He took a deep breath in and sighed it out happily.  
Gaberial was weird in this sense.  
He loved to be able to smell things, especially if he liked them.  
Getting comfortable was hard.  
He kept tossing and turning all while trying mot to wake Rain.  
After a while, he moved his hand wrong and grabbed a handful of soft, lush hair.  
It was an accident, but try telling that to a girl who was woken up in the middle of the night by her best guy friend pulling her hair in her bed!  
Trying to think fast, he rolled on top of her, his lips accidentally pressed against hers.  
He'd never felt this good before.  
His right hand went to her hair again and pulled again, more sexually this time, until her whole neck was exposed.  
She was in total shock.  
Her eyes were wide, her lips were sealed closed, and she didn't move around at all.  
He didn't care though.  
He figured it would be odd to wake up like she did.  
He gently slid the tip of his tongue down the side of her throat.  
Trying to be sexy, he gently bite her right where she had gotten bit by the odd male vampire.  
Her body reacted all on it's own.  
He was sure of it, since she, well, moaned his name.  
He smirked against her neck and bite a little harder.  
Her body was trembling in pleasure while he tormented her.  
She grabbed the sheets in her fists, closing them and holding so hard her knuckles turned white.  
He grinned and deiced to have some 'fun' with her.


	2. Chapter 2

~Gaberial's Pro~

I can't believe I fell asleep on her!

That was very embarrassing.

I mean, she was my best friend.

The girl I turned to for everything.

Yet I had fallen asleep on her!

While I was sleeping, I had this really weird feeling like I was being bitten by something.

When I woke up, I felt my neck.

Since I felt puncture wounds, I panicked.

I looked at Rain's throat and found no marks.

That was when I made my bigger mistake.

I opened her mouth out of pure curiosity.

I knew she'd always had sharp, long canines.

When I saw her fangs, I had a mini heart attack.

I didn't know she was a vampire!

I almost couldn't believe it.

When I was looking into her eyes when she woke up, I was blushing hard.

She smirked up at me; her eyes were a strange silver color that I couldn't look away from.

Her hands wrapped around my back and held me where I was.

I freaked out more when her fangs slide easily into the holes in my neck.

She had bitten me while I was asleep.

Now she was feeding off me!

I don't know why I passed out, blood loss or shock.

Either way, I must have been out for a while.

When I looked at her phone for the date, it read that it was July.

It had been June when I last looked at the date.

I'd been out a whole month.

I hadn't showered or brushed my teeth or eaten for a month!

What scared me was when I looked at myself, I was naked!

Rain had undressed me while I was out.

Now I'm scared about what she did while I was out.

_I know this is way short! D: I ran out of ideas! I'm sorry!_


End file.
